Against All Odds
by Athena's Owlet24
Summary: When a manticore invades camp, Percy and Annabeth defeat it. But Percy is seriously injured in his right leg. A medic reports that Percy may not be able to walk again!
1. Life And Death

**This was just a story that popped into my head. I'm new to Fanfiction, and this is my first Fanfic. I reeeeeeally hope that u will like it! **

**~Percabeth4evr~**

**Percy POV:**

"So, how was the date with Annabeth last night, man?" Grover asked.

"Gods, Grover. Why do you have to be so nosy?" I replied

"I have an empathy link with you, Percy. I need to know this kind of stuff."

"Well, whatever. It went pretty well. I mean, we didn't make out or anything like that. We just went to go see a movie. We held hands, and Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder a few times, but that was it."

"Did you do that lame trick with how you 'pretend' to yawn and put your arms around her?" Grover asked chuckling.

"No! I did not, Mr. I-Must-Know-Everything," I retorted.

Grover put up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright."

**Annabeth POV:**

I was in the middle of sword-fighting with Clarisse. Clarisse was a tough girl to beat, but I can easily take her. She's all offense, and no defense. No battle strategy, unlike me being daughter of Athena and all.

I jabbed and swung my bronze knife and sword around. Clarisse did the same, except she was backing up with every blow I made. I eventually knocked her sword out of her hands and had my knife to her throat.

"Fine, Prissy. You win…" She said in defeat.

"So, who's willing to face me?" I said, with (I admit it) a big head.

There was a slight pause until I heard a voice from the back of me.

"I will," the voice said. It was Percy. He walked up to me in full battle armor and Riptide in his right hand. He had a huge crooked smile on his face, as if he already knew he was going to win.

"Bring it on Seaweed Brain," I said accepting the challenge.

I got into my ready-position. In the background there was chanting.

"Per-cy! Per-cy!" Some parts of the crowd chanted.

"Ann-a-beth! Ann-a-beth!" chanted the rest of the campers.

"Ready, 1-2-3. BATTLE!" declared Clarisse. But before we could even start the fight, we were interrupted.

And the thing that interrupted us was a manticore. Percy looked stunned.

"How could it have gotten through the walls of camp?" he asked.

We both knew how though. Someone, from the inside of camp must have summoned it. Everyone drew out their weapons.

"Let's go. Percy said. And we ran at full speed towards the manticore.

I jabbed at the monster, as Percy was distracting it at the front. Golden blood trickled from its side. The manticore turned around, fast as lightning, to where I was standing. It then swiped its clawed-paw at my waist, and was about to indulge poison into me with its stinger.

**Percy POV:**

I saw the manticore have Annabeth trapped with no where to go, and its stinger aimed at her middle body. I did the only thing that I could do to save her. I probably should have thought about it twice, but I didn't have time for that. This was life or death.

I started to run towards her.

**Annabeth POV:**

I was waiting for searing pain, but all I could hear was loud thump and a loud cry. I opened my eyes and saw Percy on the ground hugging his leg. He took the manticore's poison for me. I needed to get him to Chiron, but I had the manticore right in front of me.

I ran toward it with my dagger held out in front of me. I was filled with rage. I slammed my knife into the chest of the manticore and it immediately turned to dust.

I went straight over to Percy, who was now unconscious. I didn't have the strength to carry him to the Big House, after the battle with the manticore, so I had to run. I didn't know that I could run that fast, but I did. When I finally got to the Big House, I burst open the doors.

"Chiron we need a medic and immediate help, FAST! Its Percy!"

He had me hop onto his back, and he galloped over to where the fight to took place. Percy was still in the same spot, unconscious. It was very clear where the manticore struck him, because his right leg was swollen and puffy. There was a huge gash on his thigh, with yellow puss oozing out of it.

Chiron held Percy in his arms and he ran all the way to the infirmary. He told me that I should head outside for a moment, until the examination is done. I tried to protest, but eventually gave up, because Chiron isn't the easiest guy to reason with.

About an hour later, I was still standing outside of the infirmary. I was wondering how Percy was doing, and if he was okay. It was complete torture to stand out here. I couldn't stop thinking about the worst-case-scenarios that could possibly happen.

Then finally Chiron came out. "You can come in, Annabeth."

I didn't hesitate, I practically ran into the infirmary, where I saw Percy on a cot, still unconscious. He had a huge bandage around his thigh, and the blood was already starting to seep into it.

"He'll live," said the Apollo camper that treated Percy. I think his name was Matthew. "But he might not be the same."

"How?" I asked nervously.

"You see, the poison didn't do much damage to his body, besides his leg," Matthew began. "His right leg has been severely injured. The poison killed most of the blood cells in his leg, and losing this circulation…" he paused dreading what he will have to say to Annabeth. "He may not be able to use that leg."

"Like, ever?" I asked, almost on the verge of crying.

"The odds aren't very good." He said with a shake in his voice. "It will be a shame to lose such a great fighter."

I couldn't believe that he could jut think of Percy as a 'great fighter.' He was so much more than that. He was my best friend, and not to mention boyfriend. Percy wouldn't just lose his ability to fight, he will lose his ability to walk.

**So, this is my first Fanfic. So please leave a review! I 3 reviews! Will Percy be able to walk again? How will he react when he hears the news? Hope you like it!**

**~Percabeth4evr~**


	2. Percy Gets a Visit from Aphrodite

**Alright, so I wasn't all that clear last time. So, here we go:**

**Setting: a couple of weeks after TLO and the war. Annabeth and Percy have been dating for a couple of weeks. (there will be plenty of Percabeth, trust me)**

**I will try to reply to **_**every**_** one of u guys' reviews. I really appreciate them, and now I know what I will have to for this chapter. Keep the reviews coming. And I promise you, I will not give up on this story. An anonymous reviewer gave me all of these great suggestions, and I really appreciate them. I would have really liked to thank you over Private-Messaging, but I guess I will have to do it here. "THANK YOU!"**

**Disclaimer: (which I forgot to add last time, so this will also go towards last chapter) I DO NOT OWN PJO! Thanks you guys!**

**~Percabeth4evr~**

**Percy POV:**

_I was on a 'Tunnel of Love' ride at an amusement park. I had no idea how I got there or why I was here. I soon saw a glimmer of light. I closed my eyes to shield them from the blinding light. When I opened them, I saw a beautiful (but not as beautiful as Annabeth) goddess._

"_Aphrodite?" I muttered._

"_Yes, young hero. I am very impressed with what you chose." She began. "You chose love. The most powerful thing in the world. You sacrificed your life for that daughter of Athena."_

"_Well she risked her life for me," I said._

"_Oh, but it was much more than just a debt of gratitude, Son of Poseidon. You have such deep feelings for her. You would do anything for her. Some see it as your 'fatal flaw', but I see it as a kind of strength." Aphrodite explained._

"_I would do almost anything for her," I repeated._

"_Now my young lover, you must wake."_

I heard voices in the room. My head was spinning, and my leg throbbed with pain.

"We tried everything Annabeth. We gave him loads of water to drink, and applied even more on the wound, but it won't heal any more." I heard a low voice, which I think is Chiron.

"But there must be something we can do," a feminine voice said. _Must be Annabeth,_ I thought. "I mean, how do you think he will live the rest of his life like that?"

_Live the rest of my life like what?_

I slowly fluttered my eyes open. The light hurt my eyes, and it took a while for them to adjust. But before I could even see anything, I felt someone hug me tightly.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain! Why would you do that!" I finally was able to see, but I still saw tiny splotches in my vision. I now remembered everything that happened. The manticore, me and Annabeth fighting it, and then how I saved Annabeth.

"Hey, you risked your life during the war, I had to do the same thing, right?" I said. I remembered my talk with Aphrodite, and how she said that I did that out of _love_ instead of just a returned favor.

"You had me worried half to death!"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be! You saved my life Seaweed Brain!" She kissed me on my nose, and I must admit, I felt better.

"Hey Percy! How ya feelin'?" asked Grover who walked in with Nico and Thalia.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" asked Annabeth.

"I heard of what happened to Percy. Chiron told me the _details._" Thalia said. Annabeth knew that she meant that Thalia knew that Percy won't be able to walk again.

"Anyway, I am staying here at Camp Half-Blood, until later on tonight. Then I have to get back to the hunters." Thalia continued.

"Really got beat up, huh?" asked Nico, referring to my leg.

"Yeah, it still really hurts. I can't wait to get out of here and have a rematch with Annabeth." Percy winked at Annabeth.

Everyone looked at each other. I could tell that they were hiding something.

"_What?"_ I asked, confused.

"Um, guys, can you give me and Percy a moment? I will call you back in in a little while." Annabeth suggested. They all nodded, and Thalia, Nico, and Grover walked out of the infirmary.

"I know that you're hiding something from me, Annabeth." I stated.

"Percy, I really don't know how to tell you this…" Annabeth began and then stopped. She looked at her hands, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm going to live, aren't I?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but it's not that, Percy…"

"Just tell me Annabeth. I can take it." I said, getting impatient.

"Well, fine I'll tell you. You see, when the manticore indulged poison into your leg, the poison killed all of your blood cells in your right leg. The poison didn't reach your heart, or damage any other body parts, but you lost circulation in that leg." She sighed.

"Yeah? So what?"

"So you can no longer use the leg. It has been permanently damaged and you won't be able to walk. I'm _so_ sorry Percy." She said starting to cry. "If it wasn't for me, messing up, this wouldn't have happened."

I was stunned. Not able to walk? I mean, how will I get around? Crutches, a wheelchair? I just couldn't believe it.

"We tried everything. We practically drowned you with water to try to heal you. Even though we knew you wouldn't drown, but still. It wouldn't heal the wound much." She explained, still crying.

I hate to see Annabeth cry. I wanted to say 'Everything will be alright.' but I knew that things will probably _not _be alright.


	3. Percy Gets Crutches

**Hey guys. Thanks to those who reviewed. I have made the decision that I will read at least one of your stories if you reviewed. And in return, I will also leave a review. I will do this no matter how many reviews I will get so don't worry, and please don't just write 'great' or 'update!' I want constructive feedback and suggestions. Thanks you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I only own this story… So don't steal it!**

**~percabeth4evr~**

**Percy POV:**

I laid there in bed in the infirmary. Uncertain how I would get through this. So much has been taken away from me.

"Annabeth," I addressed. "We will figure something out, I'm fine. I didn't die, and I'm right here. I haven't change, it's just the fact that I can't…" I stopped. I was choking on the next word. "Walk," I finished.

"Percy, I know you regret saving me. It's alright."

"I do not! Don't talk like that. I would do anything for you, 'cause I care about you."

Annabeth sighed. "I just wish I could go back and make sure that this didn't happen…"

"I promise, I will be fine. I can make through this." I lied. I honestly didn't know how I could spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair.

Annabeth started to sob. "I have to go. I'm so sorry," she said as she ran out, with her face in her hands. I couldn't stand to see her cry.

**Chiron POV: **

I felt sorry for the lad. Not being able to walk and all. It would be such a big change. No more sword-fighting, climbing up the rock-climbing wall, swimming, or going on quests or missions. Also, it is such a shame to lose such a strong demigod.

I trotted into the infirmary, where Percy laid on the cot, just staring at the wall.

"Percy? I take it that Annabeth told you?" I asked.

He nodded. "I just would never expect…" He trailed off, still gazing at the wall.

"You are ready to leave the infirmary. You will need to use crutches to get around for a while. I ordered a wheelchair that is specially designed to deal with rough terrain." I had a fake smile plastered to my face, so Percy wouldn't feel as bad.

"Alright, Chiron. I guess I will have to get up sometime," he said. "Does the whole camp know?"

"Not _all_ of it, but most campers know. The Stoll Brothers spread word pretty quickly through their new blog."

"They have a blog? Since when?" He asked.

"I really don't know when. The Athena campers were all huddled around Daedalus's laptop, reading what the Stoll Brothers dug up," I explained.

"Alright, well I will have to have a little _chat _with them," He said. "In the meantime, can you help me get onto my crutches?"

"Of course, my boy," I replied, heading towards the side of Percy's bed. I handed him the two crutches and helped him stand up, supporting his right side of his body. (Where his injured leg was.) He finally grasped the crutches and put them underneath his arms. He took a careful step with them, and sighed.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to this," He muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry, Percy. You can still find plenty of other things to do at camp. In fact, why don't you be the sword-fighting teacher?" I said, trying to get his hopes up.

"It won't be as good as me fighting with Riptide, but I guess it's better than nothing," he replied sadly. And with that, he swung out of the room.

**Percy POV:**

I was (I guess walking? I don't know what to call it when you get around on crutches…) down to my cabin. There was so many eyes on me. All of the campers were whispering to one another. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Halfway to the Poseidon Cabin, Thalia, Grover, and Nico, caught up with me.

"Where you headed?" Nico asked.

"My cabin," I grumbled, as I still used my crutches to get there.

"Can we join you?" asked Grover.

I paused. "Yeah, I guess I could use the company." I finally stated.

"So, how did you take it?" asked Thalia with sincerity.

"Well I really didn't know how to take it really. I mean, no one saw this coming, and it was just such a big surprise," I replied.

"Are you going to be using crutches your whole life?" asked Nico. "Or are you going to be getting a wheelchair?"

"Chiron ordered me a _special _wheelchair or something. I don't know. I kind of zoned out as he was talking to me. Staying in bed for so long isn't all that good for a kid with ADHD."

We finally made it to my cabin. I sat on the side of my bunk, and put my crutched aside. I looked around the room. I saw all of my souvenirs from all of my adventures. I wish I could relive those one last time, but I _can't._

Everyone sat next to me, telling me that it will be okay. After a while, I told them that I appreciate them helping me, but I need to be alone for a while. Thalia started to protest, but Grover gave her a look that said, _just let him be. _She nodded and they all headed out the cabin door.

I put my face in my hands, wondering how things would turn out. And for the first time since I was nine, I started to sob quietly into my hands.

**Thanks for reading you guys! What do you think will happen next? Keep those reviews coming! Suggestions are more than welcome! I will try to update tonight or tomorrow. K, till next time I update!**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	4. He Will Get Used to It

**Alright, I had this chapter ready for about a week now, but that stupid error message kept on popping up. So sorry for the delay. Special Thanks to pegasusdmac for showinng me how to update.**

**So anyway, I just wanted to point out that so many of you guys have signed up for story alert, and favorited my story. But only a few of you have reviewed. I really want to know your opinions!**

**So, let's get to the story...**

**Annabeth POV:**

I was working on Daedulus's laptop, until Thalia knocked at the door of my cabin.

"Annabeth?" She asked.

"Coming," I called. I opened the door and Thalia came in.

"I just came from Percy's cabin," she began.

"How is Seaweed Brain doing?"

"We walked with him to his cabin, while he was on crutches. He talked to us for a while, but then said that he wanted to be alone. I wanted to protest, but then Grover gave me this weird look. I'm guessing it meant 'Let him be alone.'" Thalia explained. "So, I left. I figured that he may need some cheering up, from his _girlfriend."_ Thalia winked at me.

"I thought you said that he wanted to be alone," I said, wondering if going into his cabin is such a good idea.

"I have a feeling that he will be happy to see _you_," she said with a smirk. "Well, I will be heading off now. Tell Percy that we should all meet at the sound, before I leave to go back to the Hunters. Let's meet at say, after dinner?"

"I will give him the message."

Thalia nodded, and we both left my cabin. When we got outside, we went different directions. Thalia headed to the archery range, and I was headed to the Poseidon cabin.

I got to Percy's cabin, and knocked on the door. "Seaweed Brain? You in there?" No answer. I decided to go in anyway. I looked all through the cabin, but no one was here.

_He's most likely at the beach, _I thought. _Typical Seaweed Brain…_

As I walked to the beach, I met Chiron on the way.

"How are you doing, Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"Fine, I guess. But I think that the appropriate question would be 'How is Percy doing?'" I replied.

"Yes, I suppose. If you are looking for him, he is sitting on the beach.

"I was just heading there. Thanks, Chiron!"

"Do me a favor and cheer Percy up a bit?"

"I will," I called as I ran up to the beach. And of course, Percy was sitting on the sand, his head between his knees, while looking at the sound.

I sat next to him, but he still didn't take his eyes off of the horizon. "Percy? Are you alright?" _What a dumb question,_ I thought. _Of course he's not alright._

"No," he replied quietly, still refusing to look at me. I hated to see him this depressed. _Why couldn't it have been me?_ I thought.

I sighed. "Percy, if you knew what would happen, would you still have jumped in front of me, and taken the manticore's blow?" I asked. I have been wondering this all day, and I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Of course I would, Wise Girl." He replied. He then looked at me straight in the eyes. "I would have died for you."

I held hands with him as I blushed a dark shade of pink.

"Thank you," I said. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess it will just take some getting used to. But boy, do I want to go for a swim." He said, fixing his gaze back to the water.

"I know you do. At least you can still teach sword-fighting," I said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Well yeah. _Teaching, _not the actual _fighting." _

_Good job, Annabeth. Now he is even more depressed. _I thought.

"Everyone looks at me like I'm a freak. As if I'm not the same guy anymore." Percy confessed.

"But you are the same guy. It is just that you have this injury…" I protested.

"Tell _them _that," he said, referring to the campers.

"Seaweed Brain, don't worry. You are still the same. Just give them some time to get used to your… um, condition." I said, wondering how to put it.

"You know what Annabeth? I never knew that you could be this _compassionate," _he joked.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You know," He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." I said punching him in the arm.

"Hey, easy! I don't need an injured arm to go with my injured leg.

_Finally,_ I thought. _Percy is back to his normal joking-self._

"Well, why don't we go sit in the water?" I suggested.

"I guess," Percy shrugged. "Can you hand me my crutches?" He asked, pointing to his crutches about a foot away from him.

"Sure thing," I said, while getting up. I handed Percy the crutches and helped him get up.

"It's hard to use these in the sand," he said.

"I can imagine," I replied, feeling sorry for him.

We both sat down in the water. We splashed each other from time to time, and laughed a lot, too. I couldn't help but giggle over Percy's cute jokes and sarcasm. But then I remembered that Thalia needed me to give Percy her message.

"Thalia decided her, Grover, you, and I should all meet at the beach again after dinner." I explained. "You know, before Thalia has to leave and go back to the hunters, tonight?"

"Sounds fun," he said, smiling. It felt good to see him smile again. Just then, the dinner bell rang. He kissed me and then got up. (with a bit of my help)

"I can't believe that I need help for just standing up," Percy said glumly.

"You will get used to it, Seaweed Brain," I kissed him on the lips. _Now that has got to cheer him up, _I thought.

"I can get used to _that" _He said, smiling while I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go to the dining pavilion."

And together, we walked side by side up the hill to the pavilion.


	5. Party At The Beach

**Guys, I am _sooooo_ sorry. I noticed that I accidentally skipped a chapter when updating. Please Forgive me! The other two Chapters: "Rock Climbing was a Bad Idea" and "He Can't Know" are still the same, just in a different chapter 'slot'. Sorry for the confusion! I promise, I will make it up in the other chapters!**

**~percabeth4evr~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**P****ercy POV:**

I must admit, I felt a little embarrassed when Annabeth had to help me _just _to get up. Little toddlers could do it on their own, but me, a sixteen year old boy, couldn't. It was completely humiliating. Annabeth never seemed to mind, though. It seemed that she liked helping me. I guess she felt guilty for what happened on the afternoon the manticore attacked.

Annabeth seemed to be reading my thoughts. I could tell, because she said, "Percy, don't feel embarrassed. You need a little help once in a while, so what?"

I guess my cheeks were a really bright red, because I could feel them burning up. We proceeded towards the dining pavilion. Annabeth, and a whole lot of other campers, offered to carry my food to my table. I wanted to say, _"No, I can handle it on my own," _but I knew that I couldn't. So, I let Annabeth bring my dinner to the Poseidon table. _At least when I get my wheelchair I won't need help getting up, or carrying my own food, _I thought.

Dinner passed fairly quickly, with only a few stares from the other campers. I met up with Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth at the beach.

"Perrrcy!" Grover bleated. "Glad you could make it."

"Why wouldn't I come?" I asked. "just because I have this rotten leg doesn't mean I can't have fun with my buds."

Grover smiled. "Come on, Thalia started to put on the radio." Grover motioned his hands over to the beach, telling me to follow him. When I got to the beach, I was greeted with smiles and loud music. Every one started dancing, besides myself. I honestly didn't know how to dance with my busted leg. So I moved away from the music and dancing. I sat on the sand, and stayed there, alone.

I didn't stay alone for long, though. Almost instantly, Annabeth came to my side, and asked, "What's up, Seaweed Brain?"

"I can't do anything anymore," I replied sadly, while looking at my injured leg. "I can't get up on my own, carry my own food, dance, swim, sword-fight… Absolutely nothing."

"That's not true," Annabeth said. "You can still do plenty of things."

"Really? Like what?"

Annabeth paused for a moment. "You can still use your water powers, can't you?"

She was right. I still had my great ability to control water. "Yeah, but I feel… As if people have forgotten that I'm the same person. Not just Percy, the son of Poseidon, who saved Olympus; but as Percy, the guy who likes to have fun and hang out with his friends."

"You _are _the same person, Percy. I don't see how you think these things. All of the campers _still_ describe you as the brave Percy Jackson, who will give up anything for his friends. And if anything, your leg emphasizes that statement."

Annabeth seemed so wise at that very moment. Of course she's _always _wise, being the daughter of Athena and all; but I mean that she seemed _extra _wise. If that was possible.

"Annabeth," I spoke. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Seaweed Brain." She hugged me tight, and I hugged her back. "How 'bout we go canoeing? Just like old times. What do you say?"

"Sounds great."

I felt bad ditching the get-together at the beach, but Annabeth's offer was just so tempting, I had to say yes. It was the most fun I've had the whole week. I confess, I did use my powers to splash Annabeth a few times. And what did she call me again? _'An arrogant Kelp-Head?' _I didn't mind, because I knew she was joking.

In the middle of the sound, we both stopped moving our oars, and sat next to each other. We talked like we normally did before the manticore incident, like it never happened. Don't tell Annabeth that I told you this, but we did fall into the water, and I made an air bubble at the bottom of the sound. And we did have a few kissing sessions down there.

Annabeth and I returned to the party, just before it ended. Thalia was just about to leave, and she was complaining on how she won't be able to say good-bye to us. We walked over, to them.

"Where have you love-birds been?" Thalia asked with a slightly angry expression on her face.

"Let's see… Went canoeing,… fell in the water… made an air bubble… Maybe kissed a little…" I joked.

Thalia smiled. "Glad you are back to your normal self, Percy. I will feel a lot better knowing that you are all right."

"Yeah, so when will I see you again?" I asked.

"Who knows? It took a lot of convincing just to let Artemis give me the day off. The Hunters are in _constant _need of me…" Thalia groaned. "But I'm sure we will meet again soon."

"I'll miss you, Thals," Annabeth said, as she hugged Thalia good-bye.

"Miss you too, _Annie,"_ Thalia joked.

Annabeth's face scrunched up. She hated being called Annie.

"Bye, _Ms. Grace," _I said, grinning ear to ear.

Thalia's face darkened. "Watch it, Jackson," she warned. After a few minutes of hugging, and saying good-bye, Thalia finally said, "It's best if I would be off, see you guys soon. I promise." And she walked down Half-Blood hill, and past her tree. We all watched as she disappeared into the night. If only we knew that would be the last time we saw her for a long time.

***gasp!* a cliff-hanger! What will happen to Thalia? Keep reading and reviewing! **

**~percabeth4evr~**

**P.S. Sorry, that it's short…**


	6. Rock Climbing was a Bad Idea

**I think that this is one of the best chapters... Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**Percy POV:**

It has been a week since Thalia left to go back to the hunters, but it felt like a month. Not being able to do much at camp, was pure torture.

It was past midnight, and everyone was sound asleep in their cabins… Besides me. That's 'cause tonight, I was going to do something crazy. Something that Chiron and Annabeth wouldn't approve of me doing, but I was going to try, anyway.

I used my crutches to sneak between the Demeter and Athena cabins. I headed Northeast, and towards the rock climbing wall.

I set my crutches aside, and used the wall for support to hold me up. I reached for the first rock, and pulled myself up. I only used my arms to pull myself up, but I occasionally I used my good left leg to help when I felt like I was going to fall.

I felt sweat appear on my head. It was quite a workout, to just use your arms to pull up all of your weight, and it didn't help that boiling lava was coming right at you, as you climbed. I dodged the lava quickly, or as quickly as a guy with only one working leg, anyway. But I figured that even if I do get hit by the lava, it would only injure me slightly, being invincible and all.

My hands felt like they were on fire. I guess they got 'rock-burn' or something. Finally, I reached the top of the wall. I sat on the top, and looked at my hands. They were a dark shade of red. I really scratched them up as I climbed.

But I didn't care. This experience was well worth it.

The only thing that would make it better was if Annabeth was right beside me the whole way.

Sadly, she would probably make me head back to my cabin, and forget about this whole idea, and if I didn't listen, I would get on her bad-side. And _trust me,_ you do _not _want to get on Annabeth's bad-side.

I looked around camp at the top of the climbing wall. The water in the sound moved slowly and elegantly, the trees swayed side to side in rhythm, and not a sound was heard.

Camp Half-Blood seemed so peaceful, now that there was no wars going on. It was so quiet. I was so tired from climbing. It made me want to curl up and take a nice nap…

**Annabeth POV:**

I woke up and got dressed early that morning. I wanted to work on Daedalus's laptop before breakfast.

I slipped on my orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. I put my curly blonde hair into a ponytail, and brushed my teeth.

I sat on my bed, and started to go to work, but suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I got up, and opened the door. It was Chiron, in centaur-form.

"Annabeth," Chiron addressed. "Can you come out for a moment? I'm sorry that it is so early, but it is an emergency."

"Of course," I closed the door and followed Chiron to the Big House.

We both sat In rocking chairs on the porch.

Chiron started the conversation by saying, "Two demigods appear to be missing."

My heart skipped a beat. _Was one of them Percy?_ "Who?" I asked nervously.

"Nico and Thalia," Chiron stated. "Nico hasn't been seen or heard from since he visited Percy in the infirmary. And Thalia, she never made it back to the Hunters."

"Did you try Iris Messaging?"

"Yes, of course we did. But there seems to be a dark veil of magic that is blocking the Iris Message."

"So, two of the children of the Big Three are missing? That can only lead to trouble-" And then it hit me. "Wait, have you checked on Percy, yet?" My heart was racing. It would only make sense if _all_ of the children of the Big Three were missing.

"That is another matter I wanted to talk about," Chiron said. "Percy was in bed last night, but I did check on him this morning before I got you. And he… he wasn't in his cabin. I sent Argus to search for him."

"So he's missing too! We have to send search parties all over Camp Half-Blood and the country! We must find him!" I said with a crazy glare in my eye. The worst-case scenario that could ever happen to me, just became a reality. Percy was missing, and we had no idea who took him, or where he is.

"We haven't searched all of Camp Half-Blood, yet. It doesn't necessarily mean that he is missing," Chiron reassured me.

"What about the beach? Did you check there?" I asked.

"First place Argus checked. Still no sign of him."

_He can't fend for himself! He has an injured leg! He can't fight to defend himself… Oh Percy, where are you? _

"I'm going to go look for him," I said. I didn't even wait for Chiron's reply. I just began searching.

I checked the mess hall, the strawberry fields, the sword-fighting arena, the archery range, and the amphitheater. I even checked his cabin and the beach, just to make sure he wasn't there. There was one place that I haven't looked yet: the rock climbing wall.

I ran in the direction of the climbing wall. When I got there, I saw no one. It was completely deserted. I sat against the wall, and began to sob. But suddenly, I hear a loud snore.

"Percy?" I called. "Is that you?" I waited, and I still heard the snoring. It sounded that it was coming from the top of the climbing wall. I shielded my eyes from the sun, and looked up. I saw a pale hand hanging on the side of the wall.

I started to run back to the Big House. I had to tell Chiron that a camper, that I hope is Percy, is sleeping on the top of the climbing wall.

_Seaweed Brain! If this is you, I will kick your butt, _I thought. _because you worried me so much!_

**Percy POV:**

I woke up to murmurs of campers.

"_How do you think he got up there?" _One asked.

"_Did he climb?" _asked another.

I then realized that I was still on the climbing wall. I must have fallen asleep. Darn curse of Achilles! You see, I drain my energy a lot faster now that I am invincible. One of the prices to pay to be invincible, I guess.

I looked down from the climbing wall. And sure enough, the whole camp was sprawled out around the wall.

Chiron and Annabeth were in the front, looking up at me.

"Percy! Get down _now!" _Chiron hollered from below. I could tell that he was mad. I started to head down, but then Chiron shouted, "_Stop!"_

I did as I was told. "Get one of the pegasi to bring him down. I don't want him to hurt himself."

I groaned. "I can get down by myself, you know! I did get up here-" I was interrupted by Blackjack.

_Hey Boss! _He said. _Chiron told me to give you a lift down. _

I sighed. "Alright, Blackjack. I give up." I threw my arms in the air. I plopped myself on Blackjack's back, and he flew both of is down to the ground.

_Here you go, Boss!_

"Thanks, Blackjack." I said as I turned to face Chiron and Annabeth.

"Percy, what were you-" Chiron began, but Annabeth interrupted.

"THINKING! I mean, you could've gotten hurt! And you didn't even tell _me_ what you were planning! You just kept it a secret!" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth," Chiron said.

"You can't just sneak out and break the rules, Percy!"

"Annabeth, calm down," Chiron warned.

"And you get me all worried, and you never seem to care…" Annabeth continued to nag.

"_Annabeth!" _Chiron said in a loud voice. She finally stopped and looked at Chiron. "Let's continue this um… conversation in the Big House."

I looked around and saw all of the campers sraring at us and snickering. We must look like an old married couple.

"Fine," Annabeth huffed. "We Aren't done talking about this Percy!"

_Gods, she is acting just like my mom, _I thought.

As I stepped into the Big House, I began to start dreading over continuing this 'conversation', as Chiron put it. I wouldn't call it a conversation at all. I would call it Let-Annabeth-Nag-At-Me-All-She-Wants-Time.

Chiron sat in the rocking chair on the porch. "Percy," he started. "We told you to be cautious with your leg, and to not do any physical activities without consulting me, or Annabeth first."

I nodded. It was true. Those were the new rules for me and my busted leg.

Annabeth just sat there in her chair, looking at her hands. She refused to meet my eyes.

_What's the big deal? _I thought. _I didn't die. I didn't get hurt. So what? I broke the rules. I've done that before. Why is this any different?_

"Percy, you must promise me that you will not pull any of these stunts again," Chiron said.

"I promise," I said quietly.

"Alright then, I take your word for it. You are free to go."

I got up, using the porch railing for support. "You coming with me, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"See you later?" I asked.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain."

I walked off. _Why was she so mad at me_? I thought. _They must know something that I don't. I hate it when they so that. Annabeth doesn't get that angry over anything. Something must be seriously wrong…_

**Percy is right, there is something wrong… Will he find out about his two missing friends? All will be revealed in the next chapter…**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	7. He Can't Know

**MUST READ: Hey Guys, just to let you know, Chapter 5 has been replaced. Well sort of. I added it in, so the previously Chapter 5 is now Chapter 6, and the old Chapter 6 is now chapter 7... _The New Chapter 5:_ Has been added in and none of you have read it yet. _The New Chapter 6:_ used to be old chapter 5, is still the same, just in a different chapter 'slot'. _The New Chapter 7:_ Is this one here. It used to be the old chapter 6. Again, it has not been edited, just in a different chapter 'slot'**

**Sorry For the confusion! Please Forgive me! PM me with any questions...**

**So anyway, Chapter 5 will be a new chapter, so use the chapter navigation and read it. I'm _sooooo_ sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Annabeth POV:**

"We are going to have to tell him sometime, Chiron," I told him, eyes full with worry.

"Yes, I know. But Percy… He is such a courageous and fierce lad. He isn't afraid of anything. Or well, almost anything… He thinks just because he's invulnerable, he can do whatever he wants, but that isn't true. Once he finds out, I know he will sneak out of camp and try to find Thalia and Nico."

I nodded. It was completely true. "He _has _to know, though. I hate keeping secrets from him."

"As do I, but please do not tell him, until I say it is okay. Understood?"

"Yes, but Chiron… Do you think he will pull another stunt like he did today?"

Chiron stroked his beard. "Percy is not a normal case. I have never seen a demigod this impulsive. His ADHD must have gotten to him, but it is still no excuse to do such a thing."

"I agree." Although, I thought of how annoyed I would be to not be able to do anything active with my ADHD. I never even thought of that, and Percy is about ten times as impulsive as me, being a child of one of the Big Three. I couldn't imagine living with that. "I thought that he was kidnapped," I spoke. "He worried me so much. That stubborn Seaweed Brain…"

"I thought that he was kidnapped as well, my dear." Chiron replied.

"When will we send someone for a quest to go and find Nico and Thalia?" I asked.

"I thought that you should lead the quest to retrieve the lost demigods. I would ask Percy to come along too but since his… incident, I don't think that would be such a good idea. You may pick two companions to join you on your quest."

I nodded. "Don't worry, Chiron. I will make sure to find Thalia and Nico."

I tried to think of who I would bring on the quest. I would have picked Percy. We have always completed our quests together. Every single one. I wasn't so sure I would be able to do it without him. But then I got to thinking. If Percy finds out about the quest he will probably take matters into his own hands…

"Do you think Percy will sneak out and join us on our quest?" I asked.

Chiron frowned. "I do think he will try to. I already told Argus to keep a keen eye on any campers sneaking around. But what worries me is his fatal flaw… He will do anything to save someone. He would break the camp rules, or even sacrifice himself for a loved one."

He eyed me suspiciously. I was guessing that he was referring to how he sacrificed himself, just to save me.

"I better go. I will pick my two companions by tonight," I promised getting up.

"Very well. Remember, this remains a secret. You _cannot _let Percy know about this."

I nodded. "I understand."


	8. Secrets are Revealed at Camp HalfBlood

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay for updating... Please Review! I live off of reviews! **

**~percabeth4evr~**

_**Percy POV: **_

I was in my cabin, looking at my wall of photos. In all of them, I looked so happy. Not that I wasn't happy now, it was just that I was a lot happier back then.

I pulled off a picture of Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and I. It was taken right after we saved Artemis. We had our arms around each other's shoulders.

Annabeth was wearing her Camp T-shirt and shorts, with her curly blond hair in a ponytail; as usual. Her grey eyes sparkled.

Thalia was wearing a grey t-shirt that said "White will _never _be the new black," and with her black leather jacket. She had a silver circlet in her hair, since she had just been pronounced the lieutenant of the Hunters.

Grover was wearing his "Go Green!" tee.

I had this huge grin on my face. Probably because I was amazed I survived that quest, full of monsters and even holding up the sky.

I was deep in thought until I heard one of the Stoll brothers talk from outside of my cabin. I started to eavesdrop.

"Haven't you heard?" One of them asked. I think it was Travis. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus are missing."

_What? _I thought. _So that must be what Annabeth is hiding from me! _

"Really? So the children of the Big Three are missing…" Said Connor astonished.

"Yep. Well, besides Percy."

_So what, am I not good enough to kidnap because of an injury. I am just forgotten? Why are Thalia and Nico so important to kidnap? I'm a child of the Big Three, too! I saved Olympus multiple times! _I shook my head. _Wait, what am I thinking? Why would I want to be kidnapped?_

"Thalia never made it back to the Hunters," Travis continued. "And Nico hasn't been seen for over a week."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"Annabeth told Katie, who told me. The whole camp knows now. Well except one person…" Travis explained.

_ME! _I thought.

"Who?" asked Connor.

"Percy. They were afraid that he would sneak out of camp and go and find them. They think that it would be too dangerous for him if he does go, you know, with his leg and all."

_It's not like I can't do anything! _I thought. _You saw me, I just climbed up the climbing wall, with not even a scratch on me! _

"I can understand that. So I'm guessing that we aren't allowed to tell him?" Connor asked.

"Nope. Strict orders from Chiron."

They started to walk away, and I couldn't hear their conversation anymore.

_This is ridiculous! _I thought. _Everyone's keeping this as a secret from me? I feel like marching on down to the Athena cabin, and giving Annabeth a piece of my mind. But I figure that I should just keep the fact that I know of this secret to myself, because I have a plan. A plan to save my best friends, Thalia and Nico. I am NOT going to just sit around here doing nothing, and just let them stay missing. I'll show them. I am going to bring Thalia and Nico back, and leave camp. Whether they like it or not._

**So? Did you like it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**So many of you guys who reviewed begged me to let Percy go on the quest. Well, he won't be going on _Annabeth's _quest. What do you think his plan is? Wait for the next chapter! (which will hopefully be updated in the next day or two... I'm working on it right now...) **

**Until next chapter!**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	9. Its Not Lying!

**Hey guys, hope you like it! I worked on making Annabeth more like her character in the books, so I hope you see some improvement!**

**P.S. Sorry that it's short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Annabeth POV:**

I was lying on my bed, as I looked at the ceiling. I tried to think of the best people to join me on the quest. I would usually pick Percy without even thinking, but I knew that wouldn't be able to happen this time.

I finally decided on who to bring on the quest. It was only a matter of if they will accept.

I walked into the forest, as I heard the sound of reed pipes. Sitting against a tree, playing a happy tune, was Grover.

"Hey Grover," I said interrupting him.

"Oh, hey Annabeth. What's up?"

"You heard about Thalia and Nico right?"

"The whole camp knows. Well of course not Percy, but still," he replied.

"I need a companion to bring on my quest to find them, and I was hoping that you would come along," I offered.

"Of course, but what are you going to tell Percy?" he asked.

"I'm just going to say that we are going to bring some demigods to camp," I explained. "He will think that we are going to bring newly-claimed demigods, not Thalia and Nico. He is so obtuse at times." I rolled my eyes.

"So you're going to lie to him?" "It's not lying! We _are _bringing demigods to camp, aren't we? He just won't know that I mean Thalia and Nico."

"Oh… Very sneaky Annabeth, very sneaky." He said rubbing his hands together. "So when are we leaving exactly?"

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn," I replied.

"See you then," he said as he returned to his reed pipes.

I exited the forest, and proceeded towards the sword arena. There, the person that I needed was practicing on a dummy, slicing each of their heads off.

"Clarisse?" I asked.

She looked up at me from what she was doing. "What's so important that you must interrupt my practice?"

"Well, if you don't want to join me on a quest then that's fine…" I started to walk off.

"I never said that!"

"Well then listen up. We leave at dawn tomorrow to go find Nico and Thalia. Do you accept?"

"Of course. A daughter of Ares never turns down a challenge." She gloated.

"We'll meet at Half-Blood Hill." I declared.

She nodded and went back to sword-fighting.

Clarisse was probably the most stubborn person at camp; and the most obnoxious as well. But I needed her battle skill. She was one of the best fighters at camp, and the quest would greatly benefit with her joining.

I walked into my room, and started packing a backpack full of supplies: a canteen full of nectar, ambrosia, and my invisible cap. I wanted to travel light, so that way it won't slow us down.

You better not tell anyone that I told you this, but I didpack a picture of Percy and I. I definitely _do not _want news going around that Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, packs a picture of her and her boyfriend. I didn't want one of those reputations of a sappy girlfriend. So if you tell _anybody _I will hunt you down and kick your butt.

In the picture, I was handing him a poorly made cupcake with blue frosting that I made, with the help of Tyson. Percy had his goofy, crooked grin on his face. Some people may think his smile is unattractive, but I find it cute.

I was admiring the picture until I heard a knock on the door. I stuffed the picture into the backpack, and called, "Come in!"

The door opened revealing a boy with green eyes like the sea, and dark messy hair.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said.

"Ugh… Hey Percy," I stuttered.

"Why are you packing?" He asked pointing to the bag.

"Um…"

**So did you like it? I hope you did! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**P.S. I need some ideas for a prophecy. Have any ideas? PM me or leave a review. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next chapter,**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	10. This Day Gets Better and Better

**Hey guys, I know it is really short, but I wanted this one to be a cliff-hanger. The next one will be MUCH longer, I promise!**

_Last Chapter:_

_The door opened revealing a boy with green eyes like the sea, and dark messy hair. _

"_Hey Wise Girl," he said. _

"_Ugh… Hey Percy," I stuttered._

"_Why are you packing?" He asked pointing to the bag._

"_Um…" _

**Percy POV: **

"You see, I was offered a quest to bring these demigods to camp, and I'm leaving first thing in the morning," Annabeth said with a nervous smile plastered to her face.

I couldn't believe that she didn't tell me what is going on. I know that Chiron gave out strict orders to keep it a secret, but I would have told my best friend. I mean, I was supposed to keep the location of my Achilles spot is, but I told her anyway. I trust Annabeth, and it really hurts to know that she can't trust _me._

"Oh. So who are you bringing on the quest?" I questioned, hoping that she will eventually tell me the truth.

"Grover and Clarisse," she answered. "I would have totally asked you Percy, but I figured that it would be best if you stayed here." She turned back to her back, and continued packing.

"I am perfectly capable of going on this quest!" I retorted, now feeling angry that Annabeth lied to me.

"Sure," She said sarcastically turning back from her bag. "With that leg of yours, you can barely dodge monsters' blows, never mind fight them.

"I can too! I climbed up that climbing wall didn't I? There wasn't even a scratch on me!"

Annabeth sighed. "It's only a quest to bring some newly-claimed demigods to camp. You won't miss out."

"It's not missing out that I'm angry about, it's that everyone second-guesses me now!" I concluded. " '_Oh, look it's Percy._' " I mimicked. " '_You know, the one that can't do anything, not even carry his food to his table?_' "

Annabeth had an angry glare in her stormy grey eyes. "Listen, Percy, you have to understand that this is for your own good. I would _love _for you to join me on the quest, but I just don't think that it's a good idea. Now don't get all mad at me for caring for your well-being!"

"So you think that me sitting around here not doing anything at all would be good for me?"

"Oh, so you think that fighting monsters and risking your life would be good for you?"

"I'm pretty sure it's unhealthy for a kid with ADHD to be doing absolutely nothing for the rest of their life," I defended.

At that point, Annabeth blew her top. "Ugh! Forget it! You are such a stubborn Seaweed Brain at times!" And on that happy note, she stormed out of the cabin.

_Great, _I thought. _Now my girlfriend is unbelievably mad at me, Everyone is keeping secrets from me, my two best friends are missing, and I am still unsure if my plan to save them will work. (or even if I will survive through it.) _

**Did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	11. Annabeth Makes A Relization

**Here you go guys: A NEW CHAPTER! YAAAAY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Annabeth POV:**

I can't believe that Percy acted that way! So what, he will miss a quest, no big deal. He has gone on at least one quest per year, and that's not enough for him? I know what it6 is: He _always _has to be standing in the spotlight!

Even while I was thinking of these things I knew that they weren't true. Percy was never one for wanting attention. He was so modest. And truthfully, I think that I would have acted the same way if I found out that my best friend was going on a quest and I wouldn't be able to go, because of this forever lasting injury. I guess my mind was scattered all over the place, because I had to lie to Percy.

I wish that it was me who was hit by the manticore's blow. I wish that it was me who had crutches, and I wish that it was me who couldn't do half the things that I could have done before, because of a busted leg. All so that Percy doesn't have to go through with it.

I knew what I had to do: apologize to Percy.

I walked down to the beach, where I saw Percy sitting in the water and scanning the horizon. I walked over to him.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"What do you want?" He asked grimly. I realized that I angered him a lot.

I sighed, and sat next to him. "I came here to apologize. I over reacted, and I guess I never considered your point of view of things. I realized that you are going through a big situation right now."

"Wait, so you're saying that _you're wrong?"_ He teased, while smiling. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena is _wrong?"_

"Oh, hush up Seaweed Brain," I rolled my eyes. "But do you accept my apology?"

"Of course, I do, Wise Girl," he replied, bringing me into hug.

Percy was never one to hold a grudge. Well except on some people who joined the Titan Army, such as Ethan Nakamura, and Luke. But after the Titan War, he stopped holding grudges on them.

Suddenly, we heard the clip-clop of hooves. It was Chiron.

Annabeth, my dear, you are needed at the Big House," He said. "It is time to hear the prophecy for your quest."

**Alright guys, sorry about it being short, but I **_**really **_**want to end in a cliff-hanger for each chapter now. So call me evil, I don't really care.**

**So yeah, did you like it? Hate it? (hopefully not!)**

**Next Chapter: The prophecy for Annabeth's quest is revealed. As well as Percy's plan to bring Thalia and Nico back to camp!**

**Until Next Update,**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	12. Percy's Plan and the Prophecy: Revealed

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Annabeth POV: **

I said good-bye to Percy, because Chiron explained to him that only members of the quest could come and hear the prophecy. He looked reall disappointed. I felt sorry for him. He probably felt all left out. Not to mention, not being able to do anything while waiting for your best friends, and your girlfriend to return from a quest.

Chiron and I gathered up Grover and Clarisse, and we walked through the Dryad forest and to our new oracle's cave. We moved the purple curtain, and entered. There, in the middle of the cave, was Rachel with her frizzy red hair in a headband.

Rachel and I got along pretty well now that she is an eternal maiden and all. I admit it, I was _insanely _jealous of her and Percy hanging out together a few months ago. Especially when I found out that she kissed him before he went to blow up the _Princess Andromeda. _(I know what you're thinking: You thought that I never knew about the kiss. Well, you thought wrong. I have my sources around Camp Half-Blood. And no, I will not reveal their identities. Otherwise, Percy will hunt them down and turn them into sea water.)

"Rachel," Chiron addressed. "It is time to hear the prophecy for Annabeth's quest."

She nodded in understanding. Her eyes turned green, as green as Percy's eyes. And a thick, green mist formed around the cave, encircling Rachel. Her voice seemed to be tripled. As if three Rachels were speaking at once. But her voice was different. It was the Spirit of the Oracle that was speaking.

_Three Half-Bloods shall head West to find the demigods in chains _

_At Camp-Half-Blood, one remains._

_In order to go this one will stay While the others go out to prevent doomsday._

_Facing enemies from the past You will come to a land large and vast._

_Only sacrifice will have the lost demigods be free, and one will fulfill his destiny._

**(AN: alright, that was my lame attempt at a prophecy… Sorry! Oh, and thanks to princess3170 for her help!)**

Rachel collapsed with her last word. "I'm alright," she said weakly. Chiron had her sit down, and gave her some water.

"A sacrifice, right?" Asked Grover. "What kind of sacrifice? Hopefully not sacrificing your life."

"Do you think that I'd know?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "You are the daughter of the goddess of wisdom.

"Well all we know is that some one would have to make a sacrifice," Annabeth began. "That some one would have to stay, which I'm guessing would be Percy. Also, that we need to head west to a land large and vast while fighting off plenty of enemies. And in the end, some one will fulfill his destiny."

Rachel nodded. "Yep, that basically summarized the whole prophecy."

"It could have been worse," said Clarisse. "Considering the last Great Prophecy."

She was right. The last great prophecy predicted some unpleasant events.

Chiron headed towards the exit to the cave. "Thank you for your time Rachel. You should all go back to your cabin and get some rest. It will be a _long _journey."

I hugged Rachel good-bye and walked back to my cabin, and I got into my PJ's. I tucked myself under my warm covers, I closed my eyes, wondering what the sacrifice could be, that was predicted in the prophecy. After letting my mind ramble on possible things that could happen for a while, I soon drifted into a doze.

**Percy POV: **

I couldn't believe that I was going to be doing this, but it was my only shot. I should have maybe thought this plan through a little more, but hey, I _am _a Seaweed Brain, aren't I?

I sneaked into the boy's shower room. It was past midnight, and everyone was fast asleep. I walked over to a sink, and filled it with water. I dropped a Drachma in, and whispered, "Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." The coin disappeared. "Nemesis, minor goddess of balance, I said."

And sure enough, an image of Nemesis came in through a cloud of mist. She had chestnut hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Son of Poseidon," She addressed. "Why Iris-Message me so late?" She demanded.

"I am sorry, but I was worried that my friends would see me if I did this while they were up."

She nodded in understanding. "So, what exchange do you want from me?"

"How did you know-"

"No one ever wishes to see me unless they want something from me."

"Oh."

"Well?" She asked angrily. "What do you want? I don't have all night!"

"I was wondering if um, I could exchange something of mine and that you could heal my leg."

**Cliff-Hanger Alert! Will Nemesis agree to Percy's offer? What will Percy have to trade? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Thanks fellow readers!**

**~Percabeth4evr~**

**P.S. Sorry if the prophecy was crap. I tried my best. (special thanks to princess 3170 for helping me out!)**


	13. Pros and Cons

**Okay, here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Percy POV: **

"I do have the power to heal your leg, young Perseus." Nemesis stated.

"So, you will help me?" I asked.

"I am not called the goddess of balance for nothing. You must give me something of yours in exchange for a fully operative leg."

"What must I give you?" Nemesis pondered for a while. Finally, she snapped her fingers. "Your invulnerability."

"B-but couldn't I just hop into the River Styx, and regain it?" I asked.

"No, unless you want to dissolve. If you take a dip in the River Styx twice in a lifetime, you will slowly and painfully fade into the River Styx." I thought about that. I definitely _didn't _want to 'slowly and painfully fade into River Styx.'

And then I thought about what I will gain and lose from this deal.

I would gain my leg back, be able to walk around without crutches, be able to do camp activities, and go on quests.

The only con to this would be that I would then be vulnerable. I will lose most of my everlasting strength. If I end up deathly injured, I wouldn't have my invulnerability to fall back on. I would end up dieing.

"So do we have a deal?" Nemesis asked.

I nodded. "We have a deal," I said. It would be worth it to save my friends lives, and to make sure that Annabeth and Grover-Okay, and maybe Clarisse- made through the quest safely. And besides, I lived when I was vulnerable. I can now, too. I had a lot more training and experience since then.

"Very well." Nemesis made her hand do an odd motion, and I noticed the faint glowing aura, that radiated off of my body, began to disappear. As the light became dimmer and dimmer, I felt weaker and weaker. My legs had to work overtime just to hold myself up. I fell to the ground.

"It will take some getting used to. You have had your invulnerability for so long, that your body used to rely on it for strength. But don't worry, you will be back to how you were before you took a dip in the River Styx in about a day or two. Farewell, it was a pleasure doing business with you." And with that, the Iris Message disappeared.

I struggled to get back on my two feet. I collapsed a few times, but eventually made it to my cabin, trying to be as quiet as possible so that the Harpies-or worse, Annabeth- finds out I am outside of my cabin past curfew.

It felt exhilarating and a little odd to be able to use my right leg again. I wish I could run all the way around Camp Half-Blood, but sadly I didn't have the energy to do so. And even if I did, I would only wake everyone up, and I _definitely _don't want that.

I curled up in my bed, and I fell asleep instantly.

**~0~**

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" A familiar feminine voice hollered. I heard the door to my cabin swing open, and bang against the wall. "You're not going to wish me luck on my quest? Or even say goodbye?"

I forced my eyes open, and I saw a pair of grey eyes staring at me. It was Annabeth's eyes. Her blond hair was in a pony-tail and was perfectly curled. Her face was angry, but I could tell that she was trying not to laugh on the inside.

"I thought you said that you would meet me at Thalia's pine before I went on my quest?" Annabeth said.

"Sorry, Wise Girl, I must have overslept. I was really tired after last night." I explained.

"Why were you so tired? We didn't do much yesterday."

"My invulnerability, I guess," I lied.

Annabeth shrugged it off. "Get dressed, and I will meet you outside."

I nodded, and Annabeth walked out.

I got up, but felt a wave of dizziness hit me. _Another side effect, _I sighed.

I put on my orange Camp-Half Blood t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. I started to head out of my cabin, until I realized I wasn't using my crutches.

_That would give away my plan, _I thought. _Imagine if Annabeth caught me without my crutches! That would be a nightmare!_

I quickly grabbed the crutches, and walked outside of my cabin.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep."

We sat against Thalia's tree. I told a few jokes and made Annabeth laugh. Which eventually lead to us kissing passionately.

We pulled away from the kiss.

"It is time for me to go," Annabeth said after looking at her watch.

She began to stand up, and I started to get up on my own, until I realized that I wasn't using the crutches. Luckily, Annabeth's eyes were scanning the horizon off of the hill, and didn't notice me. I quickly grabbed the crutches, and got up. _Thank the gods, _I thought.

"I will be back soon, I promise." She vowed.

I nodded. "I challenge you to a canoe race for when you come back." I grinned.

"You're on." We both hugged and Annabeth walked down the hill towards the Big House. I stayed on Half-Blood Hill, and rested against the pine tree. I started to think about my plan. Usually Annabeth came up with those. I guess I can't always be so dependant on her.

_So far on my to-do list:_

_1. Heal my leg- Check._

_2. Leave Camp Half-Blood while everyone is sleeping- will do tonight._

**Okay guys, that was Chapter 13! What did you think? Leave it in a review! BTW: that isn't the end of Percy's to-do-list. I just didn't want to reveal what was going to come in the next chapters…**

**Until Next Update,**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	14. Being A Son of Poseidon Has Advantages

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for ya! Hope you like it!**

**Annabeth POV:**

Alright, I was insanely nervous for this quest. You see, Percy and I, we have always been on quests together. We had each others' backs, and fought like a team. There was never a moment that I thought that I couldn't trust him. He was just so loyal.

And knowing that I had to do this without him, was just plain nerve-racking. I had doubts if I couldn't do this without him fighting by my side. And that's saying something, because my fatal flaw is hubris: overly proud. I think that I can make anything better, and accomplish whatever comes at me. And now, I lost most of my confidence.

The only thing that kept me going was thinking that Percy was safe at camp, and that I was doing this to save Thalia and Nico.

As if he was reading my thoughts, Grover said, "Annabeth, I realize that you have been on each and every one of your quests with Percy, but you have to have some faith in yourself. Like how I always had faith in Pan."

Grover can read emotions. It usually ticks me off, but this time it was really comforting.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Anytime."

In the front of us we heard a loud grumble. "If you guys are done with your cute little heart-to-heart conversation, can we please get to the Big House?" Clarisse complained.

As we reached the Big House, Chiron greeted us.

"I know that you will come back with Thalia and Nico." Chiron said. "But please, try to stay together and be safe."

Grover and I nodded, while Clarisse just looked anxious to get on with the quest.

"Mr. D? Care to bid farewell to our young heroes?" Chiron asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mr. D groaned. "I hope that you complete the quest, and that you come back alive, blah blah blah. Okay now get going."

Chiron rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess it is time for you to be going. Grover, Clarisse, please head down to the Pegasus stables. Silena is waiting there, to get you and your pegasi situated. And Annabeth, can you stay back with me for a moment?"

"Of course," I replied. Why does he need to speak with me privately?

Grover clapped me on the back. "Meet you at the stables."

I nodded. As the two walked away, Chiron motioned me to sit down on one of seats on the porch.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Chiron?" I asked.

"I just wanted to inform you that we will put almost all of our energy in watching Percy. So don't worry about his well-being."

I noticed how he didn't say, 'We will make sure he doesn't leave camp.' Instead he basically said, 'We will try our best to keep Percy at camp, but no promises.'

I nodded. "I will try."

"We will manage here just fine. I want you to only focus on accomplishing this quest."  
He told me that I could leave, and join Grover and Clarisse at the stables. I proceeded towards the stables. I thanked Silena for her help. We all mounted on a Pegasus, with Grover taking Guido, Clarisse Porkpie, and me taking Blackjack. It felt so odd to be taking Percy's Pegasus. I only kept in mind that he would refuse to take any other Pegasus, if Blackjack wasn't here. That made me feel a whole lot better inside, knowing that he wouldn't have a Pegasus to travel on.

And together, we headed west like the prophecy had said.

_Three half-bloods shall head west to find the half-bloods in chains_

**Percy POV: **

It was the night that Annabeth had left for her quest. I had a plan to sneak out of Camp. I'm not exactly sure how it will work out, due to the fact that Chiron put satyrs and Argus on watch everywhere, but it was worth a shot.

Everywhere I went, I saw someone refusing to keep their eyes off of me. After the bonfire, I realized that the Stolls seemed to be following me. Alright, if Chiron put them in charge of keeping me here, that was just plain sad.

I walked on over to my cabin. I looked out the window as soon as I came in and watched Conner and Travis walk off to their own cabin. I figured that they were only in charge of keeping an eye on me until I reached my cabin.

I waited until 11:00 P.M., lights out. I waited in my bed, pretending to be asleep. At around 11:30, I heard a quite sound of hooves. It must be Chiron.

The then heard the small creek of my door to my cabin opening. For a few seconds, there was complete silence, until I heard the faint sound of that same creaking noise, followed by the hoof-steps getting fainter and fainter as Chiron walked away.

I figured that this was my chance to escape. Chiron probably wouldn't check on me for a few hours now that he thinks that I am asleep. I got out of bed, and walked over to the fountain in the corner. I willed the water from the fountain to carry me down to the sound, silently. I dropped gently into the water, and made the currents take me away from camp.

Being a son of Poseidon has its advantages.

**I know that this chapter wasn't the most exciting one, but I felt that I needed this for the story to work out. So sorry about that, and I assure you the next chapter will be _much _better, and will be published soon. **

**Thanks to you who reviewed!  
**

**~Percabeth4evr~**

**P.S. My other story, _An Arranged Marriage? _will be updated soon, too.  
**


	15. Surprises

**You guys probably hate me for keeping you waiting for so long. You see, I had **_**major **_**writer's block. This was the best I could think of. Sorry, if this chapter sucks. **

**IMPORTANT:**** I am holding a contest. The 100****th**** reviewer for ****Against All Odds**** will get a sneak-peek at the next chapter at any of these stories:**

**1) Against All Odds**

**2) An Arranged Marriage**

**3) Possessed**

**So REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:**** Why would I be Rick Riordan? Rick better not be writing on fan fiction when he's supposed to be writing **_**The Son of Neptune!**_** I can't believe that we have to wait that long! UGH!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

"What's the plan, Annabeth?" Asked Grover, who was riding on Guido.

"Well if the Oracle said to travel west, I guess that means the Mountain of despair. So I think our best bet is to head there." I suggested.

"Wonderful," Grover Muttered. "One of the most dangerous places in America, and we are _purposefully _heading right towards it. My life couldn't be any better."

"Oh shut up, Goat Boy," Clarisse ordered angrily. "Man Up."

Grover went silent after that.

"What if you're wrong?" Clarisse asked me. "What if Nico and Thalia are somewhere else?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know where else they could be." I admitted.

The whole quest was on my shoulders. We could succeed or fail, depending on if my prediction - that Nico and Thalia are being held at the Mountain of Despair - is right or not.

**~o~**

We flew for hours, and eventually it was so dark, that we couldn't see our hands in front of our faces. I was tired, and I knew that the Pegasi must be too, since they have been carrying us half-way across America, and haven't had any breaks.

"Let's stop some where for the night," I suggested.

"Where should we land?" Grover asked, scanning below us.

"No idea."

Clarisse groaned. "I think a place for us to land is kind of important."

I rolled my eyes. "Well do _you _see a place for us to rest, Clarisse?"

Clarisse looked down. "No one can, it's freaking pitch black!"

"Exactly."

We kept flying, as we scanned the horizon. Blackjack's wings were flapping slower and slower as the minutes passed, and I had a feeling that the other Pegasus' were too.

Finally, as my eyes were starting to droop, I saw a neon green sign below. I couldn't read it, but it meant that there had to be something there.

"Hey guys, look over there." I pointed towards the bright lights.

"Where? I can't see where you're pointing. I can't see you at all!" Grover exclaimed.

"A bright green sign about fifty degrees to the right of us," I clarified.

"Okay, I see it now."

We flew towards the sign, which read, _Ara's Motel. _We told the Pegasi to hide and rest on the top of the motel building. I don't think that the motel allows winged-horses.

We walked in, and there was a small, reception desk. Behind it was a woman wearing a beautiful and colorful woven dress. It looked as good as anything my mother could make. And that's saying something, with her being the goddess of weaving.

"Two rooms, please." I said to the receptionist. We decided that me and Clarisse would share a room, and Grover will have his own to himself.

"Of course, dear." She said with a smile. "Your name, please?"

"Annabeth Chase." For some odd reason, the woman cringed.

"Ugh, is the something wrong?" I asked.

"No dear. Everything is fine." She gave me another smile.

She handed us our room keys and we walked towards our rooms.

I fell asleep instantly in my bed. I was sleeping peacefully, until I awoke chained to the wall of my motel room. Before me I saw a _HUGE spider!_

"Sp-sp-spider!" I stuttered.

"Being a daughter of Athena gives way too much credit, Annabeth Chase." The spider spoke. It was easily twice the size of me. Then, realization flooded me. _Ara's Motel. _This is Arachne, my mother's arch enemy.

I couldn't think clearly. All I could think about is that Arachne, mother of _spiders _was standing right in front of me. And I was chained to a wall. I wanted to run. Run as far as humanly possible. But my chains prevented me to do so. And I was beginning to hyperventilate.

**Percy POV: **

I followed Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse to this place called _Ara's Motel. _How did I find them? Well, you know how me and Grover share an empathy link? It's similar with me and horses, especially Blackjack. I can sense where he is, if he's injured, and I can even read his emotions.

I started to go around towards the back of the motel to rest, until I heard, _Hey Boss! Whoa! You can stand now? Since when?_

It was Blackjack, on the top if the motel building.

"I'll explain later. Everyone is safe, right?"

_Yep, we're all safe and sound. A little tired but -_

As if on cue, Blackjack was cut off from Annabeth's scream.

_Hmm… Maybe we aren't all safe and sound. _

I wasted no time. I ran through the doors of the motel and followed the loud cries. I burst open the door, and then I saw Annabeth chained to the wall, hyperventilating. I didn't quite understand why she was having a nervous breakdown, but that was before I saw the humongous spider in front of her.

_Well that explains it, _I thought.

"Son of Poseidon, great for you to join us." The spider said.

Annabeth looked up, and her eyes widened. She still looked crazy, but I could tell that she was shocked, angry, and happy to see me.

"Let Annabeth go!" I ordered, as I uncapped Riptide.

"No need to get feisty now," Said the Spider.

I advanced swiftly towards the monster, but it side-stepped quickly. It positioned itself to jump, but I quickly dived to the ground, and rolled around it. Half a second later, the spider turned itself around, but I was ready with Riptide. I sliced off it's head the moment it was in my range. The spider turned to a pile of dust on the carpeted floor of the motel room.

I turned my attention to Annabeth, who seemed to have calmed down. I broke the chains, using Riptide, and I held her in my arms.

"I-It was A-Arachne," she sputtered out, breathing heavily.

No wonder Annabeth was acting this way. She would have a meltdown if she saw an ordinary spider, but this was Arachne, the _mother _of all spiders.

"Okay, it's gone now, Annabeth. You're safe now," I soothed.

I kissed her cheek, and that seemed to have snapped her out of her trance.

"Wait, P-Percy? Your supposed to be at CAMP!" she exclaimed. "How are you standing! You had to get crutches to move around and you could have gotten hurt, and -"

I stopped her right there. "I made a deal with Nemesis. I would give her my invulnerability, if she would heal my leg. So can you please stop nagging me!"

"You Seaweed Brain! Do you know how dangerous this quest is for you! Whatever kidnapped Thalia and Nico is looking for children of the Big Three! You could be the next one missing! Not to mention that you're not used to fighting without the curse of Achilles, so you could easily -"

"Oh, so me defeating Arachne was just luck? I fought without invulnerability since last year, and I managed to stay alive."

Annabeth sighed. "Look, I'm just worried for you, okay? I would hate to see you get hurt _again._"

I brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I understand."

"I'm happy that you don't have to rely on crutches to get around anymore, though. So now when we get back we can have that sword-fight," Annabeth said with a gleam in her eye.

"You're on." I accepted the challenge. "But where's Grover and Clarisse?"

"Oh my gods! I have no idea!" She said, parting from the hug. "Look in every room. We have to find them."

Annabeth searched the hall we were already in, while I went further down, to the southern-most rooms.

I busted through every door between numbers thirteen through twenty one, until I finally found Grover chained to the wall, just like Annabeth had been.

"Perrrcy?" Grover bleated. "You can _walk_?"

"Yeah, man," I said as I broke the chains.

"Mind explaining?"

" Later. Now we have to find Clarisse."

Grover and I sprinted down the hall, and ran into Annabeth and Clarisse.

Clarisse raised an eyebrow when she saw me. "Kelp Head, weren't you crippled?"

"I'll explain later. I just want to get out of here."

Annabeth nodded. She probably wanted to get out of here more than I did, with this being the lair of Arachne and all. I bet she suspected a whole nest of spiders to be coming out of the rooms.

All four of us headed outside, and flew away on our Pegasi, only awaiting for what other dangers this quest had in store for us.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter sucked. It's just that I couldn't think of anything better to do, and my beta is on vacation, so yeah. But thanks for reading even after that long gap of not updating! I love all you guys! Thanks!**

**~Athena's Owlet24**

**Formerly known as percabeth4evr. (Yeah, I changed my pen-name.)**

**P.S. If you guys haven't heard, the chapter one preview of the Son of Neptune is up on the Heroes of Olympus site. Also, on youtube there is a reading of chapter two. :D**


End file.
